Broken, A Bade Story
by DeepVioletFlame
Summary: Jade has a dark secret only three people know. But when that "secret" lands her in the hospital what will she do? Includes: Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

Broken, A Bade Story Chapter 1

**(Flashback)**

**Jade's POV**

**I remember that day so clearly it's kind of scary.**

**Little me just came home from school. My parents got divorced when I was 5 leaving me, my little brother Greg who was two at the time, and the devil himself, my dad. I just walked through the door before I knew what was happening. Instead of being greeted by my dad I was hit and abused by a monster. He left scars, bruises, burns anything you name it.**

**I'm not going to go in detail because scars are so deep. All I'm gonna say is my dad got drunk, blaming me for my mom leaving, saying I was a good for nothing girl, etc. Every day I would come home and start "playtime" with my dad. I just want to say "playtime" is NOT fun at all.**

**Only Beck, Tori, and Cat know. Yes Tori, we ARE secret best friends SECRET FRIENDS. I don't want people to find out, it'll be weird. Now you'll probably want to hear how they found out but each story is different. I'll start with innocent little Cat...**


	2. Prolougue

Broken, A Bade Story Prologue

A/N Hey guys! So I finally figured how to post stories on fanfiction so I'm doing a Bade story! Hope you guys like it!

At Jade's house

Run. That's the only thing my body can do.

? : JADE COME ON NOW YOU'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL. DADDY HAS TO PUNISH YOU.

I look at the gun my only escape but he beats me. I drop to the floor instantly. I feel the darkness slowly take over me.

Beck: JADE!

That's the last thing I hear before then my whole world goes dark.

you're probably wondering what the hell is going on but, if I'm gonna tell you my story I'm starting from square one. Now you are also probably wondering why I'm doing this, well idiots I want people to know about my shitty life before I die. Well, I'll start when I was 8 years old...


	3. Chapter 3

Broken, A Bade Story Chapter 2

Jade's POV

Sweet little innocent Cat, she can't know about this stuff right? Wrong.

She has some experience actually. Well, it was only one time with her mom but other than that nothing ever happened. Because of me though, she learned the world is a cruel dark place. I remember when Cat found out my dirty little secret...

(Flashback)

It was in 6th grade. I was the scary, dark, bully, and loner girl, while she was a popular to be. She was about to then she started to talk to me.

Cat: hi! I'm Cat; I'm in your math class.

Jade: Hey, guess what? I don't care now get away from me!

I pushed her away. Literally and metaphorically. Then finally one day we had a real conversation. We hit it off surprisingly. Hey, opposites attract!

Okay, so now to the point. When Cat found out about my home life. She came over for a project...

Dad: Jadey... I'm hoooomeee... Come down to playyyyyyy...

Jade: Shit! Cat go into the closet NOW!

Cat: Why? What's going on?

Jade: just stay in the closet

Dad (her dad I don't know his name so it's Jade's dad but I'll just call him dad) :Why didn't you come down?

He might have sounded calm and normal but trust me he wasn't. I got so many burns that day because he kept throwing the iron at me. Cat was so shocked, scared, no petrified that she couldn't move or speak. Luckily her cell was on my bed so she couldn't call the police. After the demon left she swore not to tell anyone without my consent.

So there you have it. So now next up is Beck, the 2nd person I told...


	4. Chapter 4

Broken, A Bade Story Chapter 3

(Flashback)

Jade's POV

We were dating. I remember us sitting in his R.V. while we were watching some random stuff on T.V. then, the question I've been dreading since I let Beck into my life came up.

Beck: Why don't we ever go to your house?

Jade: I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about.  
Beck: Come on Jade! Just tell me! It's not like you secretly are a murderer and you keep your victims trapped in your house!

Jade: Maybe I am. How else would you explain my love for scissors and horror movies? I might get ideas from them.

Beck: Jade, I'm serious. Are you a cutter?

Jade: What?! Why the hell would you think I'm a cutter! Do I look or act like one of those emo, depressed, cutting, bitches!?

Beck: Calm down! You always wear sweaters or long sleeve shirts! I have to know! And your behavior kind of leads to that. Plus, I never said you were depressed or emo! Just show me your arms and that'll prove you right, okay?

Jade: No!

Beck: Why not?

Jade: Because I don't want to!

Beck: Jade show me your arms!

We got into a little tug of war/wrestling match after that. I was too lazy to put on makeup on my arms that day so I just wore a long sleeve T-shirt so all my bruises and scars were visible. You know what happens next. The "OMG JADE WHAT HAPPENED?!", my dad is screwed up, cry,cry,cry, swearing not to tell anyone, argument on why, make up, swear, and the end of it. He would always help me after and I love him for that, I really do. Now Beck's done, time for the final of them all,_ Tori….._


	5. Chapter 5

Broken, A Bade Story Chapter 4

_(Flashback)_

Jade's POV

Okay Tori was an accident, I'll admit that. But she still kept it for so long so I knew I could trust her, ever since she helped me win Beck back. So, now on to how she found out. It was quite interesting, that's the most I will say.

We were at my house this time. Dad went- no Steven went on a business trip. He doesn't deserve to be called Dad. So I thought we were free. Until, Steven just had to come home early and, you guessed it, he was drunk. Tori actually thought that when my dad called me down, he was just having a bad day. That girl is seriously clueless sometimes. Not as much as Cat though. Here's just a little of what happened after Steven left and I went to check on Tori.

Tori: Jade! You need to call the police!

Jade: Shut up Vega! He still might be down there!

Okay you know the drill crying, explaining, swearing, etc. So now you know. I guess my job is done. All I can do now is wait in heaven….

_The End. Or is it?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beck's POV**_

How many guys can say "I found my girlfriend about to be killed so I called the cops and beat the fuck out of her dad that I knew would hurt her?" I can. I can't say I'm proud of it. Right now I'm waiting outside in waiting area hoping- no praying she's alright. I can't believe I never did anything. I could've told the cops but no, I just bandaged her up and let her get hurt. Why the hell did I do that? Why did I screw up so badly? She's in a hospital bed, probably going to die and it's my fault. It's all my fault.

_**Third Person POV**_

"Beck!" Tori shouted.

Beside Tori was Cat and Andre. They all looked out of breath. And in Cat and Tori's case, crying.

"Is- Is she alright" Tori was gasping for air.

"I don't really know, she's still in surgery and I'm still waiting for her." Beck replied. His eyes were filled with so many things: hurt, pain, confliction, and sorrow.

That's when Cat broke down. She just sat down on the chair and let the tears flow. No one could blame the girls as Tori did the same.

_**Tori's POV**_

Why? Why Jade? I can't believe this is happening. How could I not see this coming? I knew it was happening and I just did nothing. Nothing. Nothing. That's all I could do or think. Just Nothing.

_**Cat's POV**_

Jade. Why Jade? She was mean to people, but that was a guard. No one fought to find what was underneath. I did. No one else did though. Jade just had a little temper and I don't really care. She's the most loyal person ever and now she might be gone. She had her meanness as a guard and I had my craziness. No one will ever fight for me now. I need Jade. Without her, I'm no one. No one. No one.

"Okay someone please tell me, what's going on?!" Andre finally shouted after a long amount of silent torture. Will anyone say?

"Guys! What happened!?" Robbie shouted bursting in.

They all had to confess. What else could they do?

"Well, it started with Jade's dad….." Tori started the explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

Broken, A Bade Story Prologue

A/N Hey guys! So I finally figured how to post stories on fanfiction so I'm doing a Bade story! Hope you guys like it!

At Jade's house

Run. That's the only thing my body can do.

? : JADE COME ON NOW YOU'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL. DADDY HAS TO PUNISH YOU.

I look at the gun my only escape but he beats me. I drop to the floor instantly. I feel the darkness slowly take over me.

Beck: JADE!

That's the last thing I hear before then my whole world goes dark.

you're probably wondering what the hell is going on but, if I'm gonna tell you my story I'm starting from square one. Now you are also probably wondering why I'm doing this, well idiots I want people to know about my shitty life before I die. Well, I'll start when I was 8 years old...


	8. Chapter 8

Broken, A Bade Story Chapter 7

Andre's POV

I can't believe this! Jade's been getting hurt all this time and NO ONE did anything! Now she's in the hospital!

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" I shout. I got a lot of disapproving looks from people but I ignore them. I also got a lot of shushes but I just couldn't believe them.

"Andre, let us explain. If you just listen to our stories and understand our positions, you would understand why we made the choices we did." Tori explains calmly. Well, as calmly as she could without making her failed attempts to stop sobbing.

"I know this is hard to let this sink in, it was hard for me too. I love Jade and I know this is hard for you. But please, hear us out and then judge us and make your thoughts and comments, please?" Beck said. He wasn't looking well either, after all none of them were. The stress of waiting to hear about Jade was so thick, it was maddening. Beck looked so sad, so _broken_ it was heartbreaking. It was the same story for Tori and Cat.

"Fine." I said "So it was for some project…"

Robbie's POV

After hearing the stories and Andre's outburst, I just sat there. My brain was still processing everything that was just told to me. Jade and her _dad?_ The man that's supposed to love you and support you unconditionally? I mean, that's just sick. I would move, I would react, I _would_ say something, but I can't. It's like everything in my body has been shut down except for my brain, which is still processing everything.

"Robbie?" A soft voice calls out my name. I know it's Cat but, I can't reply, I'm frozen. "Robbie snap out of it!" Cat's voice is louder, but still it sounds far away. "Robbie-" Cat starts but she gets cut off by Beck. "Leave him alone for a while, he needs time to let the words sink in" Beck says. He's right I need time. Not sure how much though. All I know is A) I've been lied to and B) one of my friends is in the hospital, possibly going to die.

Third Person POV

Everyone was silent. It's been 4 hours and no news. Andre was just sitting shocked, Beck, Tori and Cat were thinking deeply and silently blaming themselves, and Robbie was still frozen. Happy bunch weren't they, right? Oh wait, _no._

"Excuse me, are you here for the regards of Jade West?" a woman who was most likely the doctor had come out. "Yes that's us!" Cat shouted. Everyone looked up, even Robbie who seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Is one of her parents or legal guardians here?" the woman asked gently, seeing the state the poor teenagers. "No, her father has been arrested and her mother and brother haven't come back from their trip." Beck replied as strongly as he could. "Are any of you her relatives" the woman asked. "No" Tori said softly. "Then I'm afraid I can't let you know her condition, I'm sorry to say." The doctor said looking sincerely sorry. "Look please, we all know her and love her and we've been through 4 hours of long torture, please let us know." Cat said. Her eyes were filled with tears, it was heartbreaking.

"Alright, even though it's against the rules. Her condition was very critical when she first arrived…."


	9. Chapter 9

**Italics= thoughts**

_**Third Person POV**_

"She's in a coma. I'm sorry to say this but, we can't really make out her progress until she wakes up. On the bright side, the surgery was successful. We don't know when she will wake up but she is stable so you could visit her if you'd like to." The doctor said. She looked apologetic, but it didn't help at all.

"You don't even know anything about her condition?" Beck asked in disbelief.

"No, not until she wakes up which, is still undetermined. I'm very sorry son" the doctor said then walks off.

"Well, let's go see her then." Beck said so softly, everyone could barely hear it. Everyone nodded and walked to the room silently. What could they say?

They went into the room. When they saw Jade, it looked like a stranger. Her eyes were shut, bandages wrapped around her legs and stomach, and scars all over her body except for the face.

"Jade, what happened to you?" Cat whispered before starting to tear up.

"This has to be a nightmare" Beck said. Everyone's voices were quiet. Beck reached out to hold his girlfriend's hand which felt cold. Her hands were always warm, so to him it was like she was lifeless. He told the doctor her dad was in jail, but he wasn't. He had escaped. Only Tori knew this. She couldn't believe that low-life was still out there. She would tell the others, but after everything they've gone through she needed to lay off the bad news for a while.

_I'm sorry Jade. We miss you. Please come back to us. _Beckthought silently. Tears were running down his cheeks. His softly kissed the top of Jade's head.

_2 hours later_

"We should leave Jade alone for a while, to let her rest" Andre said softly.

"What if she wakes up?" Cat said. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving her best friend alone like this. They were waiting for a while but she would stay. Anything for Jade.

"The doctors will call us, I promise Cat" Robbie said. He snapped out of his frozen state and was now just depressed. Beck absolutely hated the thought of leaving his girlfriend's side but he knew he had to let her rest. "Fine" Beck said grumpily. He gave one last look at Jade and he slowly left. Everyone slowly left the room as well. All they could do now is hope and pray for the girl now.

_At Tori's House_

Everyone went to Tori's house. It was like their regular place to go to when everyone wanted to hang out together. They all knew that they were just trying to take their minds off of Jade. What else could they do? Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie were on the couch. Tori was getting sodas for everyone. Well, Cat got lemonade since giving her sugar would be a disaster. They were flipping through random channels until an argument broke out.

"Ooohh A Walk To Remember! I love this movie!" Cat said changed the channel "NO! Not a chick flick! Anything but a chick flick!" Andre pleaded. "I want to watch it" Cat shouted.

Thus, the wrestling match had begun. Tori silently routed for Cat while Beck and Robbie were hoping for Andre to win.

Somewhere along the line, the channel switched to the news.

"Steven West arrested for child abuse has escaped prison. Police have no idea how he escaped or when. They are searching for the whereabouts of this man. If you have any information please dial the number on your screen. Back to you Rob" The woman on the news said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted shocked.

_Oh no. Now they'll find out…_ Tori thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Italics= thoughts**

_Tori's POV_

Andre gets up and switches the TV off._ No, no, no, no, no…_ "Tori, I thought your dad was working on Jade's case. How come he didn't tell you about this?" Beck asked. Everyone turns around to look at me. Their eyes were just begging for the truth. _Lie! Lie! They'll be mad at you forever if you say the truth! NO! Don't lie, just explain and they will understand. NO! LIE! NO! SAY THE TRUTH! _"Tori… WAKE UP!" Cat shouts at me. "AHHHHHH"I scream as I fall off the couch. "Sorry Tori. You scared us! Is everything alright? What happened?!" Cat says. _Here goes nothing….._

"Sorry guys I blacked out after hearing the news. I was too shocked. My dad never said anything…" I said. Okay, I know I'm horrible. I should have said the truth. They just wouldn't understand! This is why I'm grateful for my acting. I will tell them, just later… "It's okay Tori. We are all surprised. Your dad was probably meaning to tell us. It's just that we saw the news first." Andre said. _Phew! I'm in the clear…. For now._

_Beck's POV_

I can't believe this! That bastard escaped from jail! Oh no. I just thought of something: He's out of prison, so that's means he could be anywhere, including Jade's room: Holding a gun to her head, ready to shoot…

_No! That won't happen! I'm sure the people at the hospital will recognize him! They will have to report him….. Right?_

"Guys, I just thought of something. What if Jade's dad is out to get revenge on _Jade_?" I ask. My voice slightly trembles at the end. Everyone freezes. I guess no one even _thought_about that. "Don't worry Beck. Even _if _Jade's dad is out to get her, we'll find him. I swear. We WILL keep Jade safe, no matter what." Tori said. "Yeah!" Cat agreed. So did Andre and Robbie. "Alright. For Jade." I finally say.

Jade's case is known to almost everyone in Hollywood. I'm sure if someone sees something they'll report it. _But still, how did he escape?_ I shrug this thought off. The police will take care of that… I hope.

_Steven's POV _**(A/N AAAHHHHHHH!)**

I stare outside of the window in the cabin. It's perfect. It's quiet, remote, and did I mention out in the woods? I know it's cliché but when the police are on your trail I'm telling you: the woods are perfect. No one knows you're there. Except you partners of course.

My eyes move over to the picture of me, Jade, and Loraine. Jade was 3 at the time. I sighed. Life was perfect back then. Don't get me wrong I _loved_ Jade. But when Loraine died I knew it wasn't her fault. It was that Jade's fault. She killed her! She did this to me! If it wasn't for her, I'd be at home, with my beautiful wife, she would have turned out normal instead of a Goth freak, and everything would have been perfect. But _no. _We were divorced when Jade was 5, but we had a good relationship together. The morning I found out she died I knew it was because of Jade. So when she came home, I was drunk and I beat her. Yes, I'll admit that. Then, my _only_ son dies, that's when it really got more violent. Suddenly, I couldn't stop drinking, it was an addiction.

So, the cycle wouldn't stop. And now, I sit here in this cabin thinking of ways to kill her and then myself. "What are we going to do now boss? We're on the news." Marco asks. "Patience, Marco our time will come." I say. And it will, soon enough…..


	11. Chapter 11

_6 months later…_

_Tori's POV_

6 months. 6 fucking months and Jade hasn't even cracked an eye open. 6 fucking months and Steven hasn't been found. What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something bad? If I did someone tell me! Anything to make Jade better again! I will gladly suffer! Please don't punish me like this! Don't punish everyone else like this too! "Will Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro please come to see me?" the doctor says. She learned our names since we still visit Jade every day. She sounded angry. Uh oh.

_Third Person's POV_

"Beck Oliver you told me that Jade's mother and brother had been on vacation so they couldn't come, correct?" the doctor asks. She asked this accusingly. "Yes" Beck said. He was acting of course. He looked calm on surface, but if you looked in his eyes, you could see worry and guilt. "I thought so. But you see, I thought it was a little unusual that a mother and her son couldn't see their own daughter for _6 months_. So I did a little research. It turns out that Jade's mother and younger brother were dead for _years._ You 5 have a lot to explain here." The doctor looked angry.

Everyone's eyes widened. "I-I can explain-" Tori started but the doctor cut her off. "You know, if you weren't teenagers I could've reported you…" Everyone froze. "…But I sensed there was a good reason behind this. So if you tell me and if it is good enough, I might let you off the hook" The doctor finished.

Beck sighed. Then he started to explain. "We thought Jade would have woken up sooner so we kept quiet. She _hates _when we tell others without her knowing. So we thought we could say when she woke up. That was dumb, huh?" Beck confessed.

"Oh, very" The doctor agreed. "But, I suppose that seems reasonable _enough_ so fine. I'll let you off the hook. But thanks to you I have to go and make the changes in my files!"

"We're sorry Dr. Andrews" Andre spoke up. As she left, everyone let out a sigh. "I can't believe Jade still has life support. I thought she would have been cut off by now" Robbie said changing the subject to another depressing one.

"I don't know. It surprises me that so many people are still donating, but sooner or later they'll give up." Tori sighed. Since the whole case had gone public, people all over the _country_were sending donations, cards and their support. It was shocking that people still cared anymore.

"We know…" Andre started. "But until then we keep thanking the people who are helping and pray Jade will wake up."

"Let's just go. Jade isn't going to-" Tori got cut off Dr. Andrews actually _running_ toward them. "We just saw something. Jadelyn has just woken up!" She beams.

At first, everyone just stood there. "Why are we still here? JADEY!" Cat shouted. Everyone rushed out with her.

_Meanwhile, Somewhere In The Woods_

_Marco's POV_

Man, Steven has been so off lately. I don't know why. At first, he was all for the plan. But _now, _now he's being all quiet. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was backing out.

"Yo, Steven you ain't having second thoughts right?" I ask.

"Of course not. That little bitch got me arrested! Not to mention kill my wife and son" Steven hissed.

"Good. Focus on the hate. If I learned anything in prison, it's that you have to have a lot of hate" I coach him.

"Oh don't worry Marco. I have a lot of that." Steven said with a mad look in his eye.

I just hope he doesn't go _too_ far.

**A/N You know the drill people. REVIEW!**


	12. AN

A/n Ok hi guys. I just uploaded my old chapters and a new chapter by uploading by file, but I just keep seeing my prologue over again I'm doing this by copy and paste. Is this just my laptop or is this for all the chapters. Please tell me so I can see what's going on.

-Violet


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I re-uploaded and I posted a new chapter. Victory Dance! Just me, ok. Now, ON WITH THE STORY**

Jade's POV

I wake up to a blinding white light. _Where am I? Why is the room so bright? Why does… well everything hurt? _"Jadey!" a certain redhead shouts. Suddenly I feel air escaping my lungs and hear bones crushing. Cat.

"Ow." I say. That's all I have to say for Cat to jump off me and for everyone to remember my _little accident._ Whatever my _little accident_ was. Then nurses came rushing at my side to check up on me. So, a half hour was wasted checking whatever it was they were checking. Finally, I got to speak with my friends. I have to ask what's going on.

Tori's POV

I know it's kind of cheesy, but Cat and I were in tears. We couldn't help it. We were worried. The doctor told us to step out for a moment, I wanted to strangle her.

"It's about Jadelyn. She doesn't seem to remember about her accident. I would just like to know if you would like to tell her and whether or not we should mention it" the doctor explained.

Oh. My. Pickles. If we tell Jade, it might cause scarring. Psychologically that is, more than she already has. If not, we would be lying to her. Before I tell her my choice, Beck jumps in.

"We'd rather you didn't say anything. We'll tell her but not now. She might have more panic attacks because of it"

"Alright. If that's your decision. We'll tell you about her therapy sessions later" The doctor said and then left

Third Person POV

"Ahem. We're still here you know. Why didn't you let us talk about it?!" Andre said. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't let you guys talk about it. But I really think we shouldn't tell her until she is healthy." Beck explained.

Robbie sighed. "Fine, but if she finds out that we were lying to her, she may never forgive us". Everyone agreed not to tell Jade. Did that mean they were happy about it? No. But they thought they were doing the right thing. At least, they hoped so.

_Unknown Area 11:14 am_

Steven's POV

I stare at the wall above my head. Is this what it feels like to go crazy? Like not weird or funny, but _truly_ and _deeply _mad_?_

I just don't know. I think of my life from when I was a child to now. I had a nice life. Normal parents, I was an only child, I got married, had two kids, and now I'm running from the cops planning to kill my only daughter. I look at the gun in my hand. The same one I used to shoot my daughter, son, wife… _no I didn't._ I didn't kill them. That little bitch did. I didn't, the court said so. Right?

"Steve, our target is awake. When do we strike?" Marco asks. Ah, my partner in crime. So much to learn.

"Oh Marco. We can't strike right away silly. We have to wait. I know it must be so hard but we still have to be patient." I explain. "Oh alright, whatever. But I'm still getting my cut right?" he asks.

"You'll get your cut Marco. All in due time." I say to him. I know when we'll strike. Just not yet. Not yet.

_Newman's Hospital 10:36 pm_

Jade's POV

I know I should be sleeping but I can't. I just can't get over the fact that they found my dad _guilty_ of murdering my mom and my brother. I also can't believe I fell down the staircase for _three flights_. I never knew I was that clumsy. Oh well. I wonder why they decided to re-open my dad's case. It just seems so unreal. Everything I wanted since that case started has finally come true.

I'm over thinking this thing too much. I should be happy I know, but still, I just think something is going on. I roll over to look at Beck. He's too sweet to stay here overnight. Those chairs are way too uncomfortable to sit in let alone _sleep_ in. I smile, thinking about how he's always been there for me.

I sigh again. I just can't sleep. This bed feels way too uncomfortable. I wonder… No. No more wondering. I'm just going to close my eyes and… urgh. This is going to be a long night.

_The Next Day_

Could those stupid beeps be anymore louder? Or annoying? I get to go to a stupid shrink today. Yippee. Note: sarcasm. Speak of the devil…

"Hello Jade. I Ms. Walker. Just call me Julianne. Ms. Walker is my mother and no offense, but I'm not an old lady who wears beige. Blegh." Apparently Julianne says. She seems ok. Yep, the drugs definitely are starting to get to my head.

"So, I know the first appointments are usually the ones where we have to get to know each other so I'll go first. My name's Jade, my favorite color is black; my favorite movie is The Scissoring and I hate… well a lot of things." I finish.

The Julianne lady doesn't even blink an eye. "Ok. Since you're so ahead, I'll go next. My favorite color is blue, my favorite movie is Red 2 and I hate guys who are tools and douche bags.

I'm slightly shocked she cursed, but I get over it. She seems normal in _my_ book so I start talking more about my friends and Hollywood Arts. So we're not talking about my past and home yet. Good. Cause that could be a whole book. But that's not going to happen. For now.


End file.
